El poder y la magia
by Yoe6669
Summary: Bellatrix solo tenía un único sueño: servirle. Este fic participa en el reto "amigo invisible 2019-2019" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo ésta pequeña historia sale de mi mente.

Este fic participa en el reto "amigo invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Mi amigo invisible es: Looney23. Espero que lo disfrutes!

...

La oscura mansión de sus suegros le dio la bienvenida. Ventanas negras, paredes negras, puertas pesadas, sin jardín. Todo tan elegante, allí todo gritaba poder, dominación, linaje. Todas las cosas que Bellatrix amaba, y era por ello que estaba ahí, para conocer a quien le daría todo el poder a los sangre pura, quien borraría toda mancha que hubieran podido producir los sangre sucia en la historia del mundo mágico. Los malditos muggles que no servían para absolutamente nada, quienes se asustaban con un poco de poder, quienes se atrevían a enviar a sus sucios niños a integrarse al mundo mágico. Cuánto los odiaba, deseaba deshacerse de esa mugrosa plaga cuanto antes. Dominarlos, torturarlos, encerrarlos, matarlos a todos; esos eran sus mas grandes sueños y ambiciones. Las pesadas puertas se abrieron dándole paso a su interior, pronto lo conocería, pronto conocería a quien decían que era el mago mas poderoso del mundo, a quien haría los sueños de Bellatrix realidad, y ella a cambio de eso le daría absolutamente todo lo que él pidiera.

Entró al oscuro hall siendo atendida rápidamente, un sin fin de postres, galletas y té, dejados seguramente por los muchos elfos domésticos que en esa casa trabajaban, esperaban ansiosos a que ella los degustara. Pero ella les dirigió tan solo una mirada y los ignoró, odiaba tanto los sabores dulces, odiaba todas esas tonterías que hacían los estúpidos elfos. Sus suegros la saludaron con la frialdad acostumbrada y ella les devolvió igualmente el saludo, ellos no le interesaban en lo absoluto, no había ido hasta ese lugar por ellos, ella había ido por alguien mucho mas importante y grandioso.

Era extraño notar como sus manos sudaban, como su respiración se agitaba y como su cuerpo temblaba. Ella no tenía miedo, en absoluto, pero había escuchado tantas cosas de él; de su poder, de su ambición, y de su codicia, que solo podía emocionarse al pensar en conocerlo en los próximos minutos, en tan solo unos segundos interminables que no terminaban de avanzar, lo vería al fin. Se sentaba, cruzaba sus piernas, las descruzaba, se levantaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, se detenía a observar los objetos en la habitación, cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, y con sus dedos marcaba un ritmo lento y pausado fingiendo una tranquilidad que sencillamente no poseía, pero al ver el reloj habían pasado solo pocos segundos. Bellatrix se comenzaba a desesperar enormemente, quería verlo cuanto antes, quería ver con sus propios ojos la grandeza y el poder del que tanto le hablaban.

—Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa, Bella —se burló su marido al verla moverse inquieta por toda la habitación—, ni siquiera en el día de nuestra boda estuviste así.

—¿Había algo por lo que estar nerviosa ese día? —replicó Bellatrix dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio y una sonrisa socarrona, cuanto odiaba a aquel hombre. No, la verdad es que odiarlo sería sentir algo, pero ella no sentía absolutamente nada por Rodolphus; ni odio, ni rabia, ni amor, ni dolor. Solamente una gran pila de nada—. Era un día común lleno de personas comunes.

—¿Qué es lo que hace a este día tan diferente que te causa ansiedad? —inquirió Rodolphus ignorando la punzada en su corazón, él sabia que su esposa no sentía nada por él, aun así no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Rodolphus nunca había visto a Bellatrix actuar de tal manera, parecía una niña tonta esperando el día de navidad, una adolescente estúpida esperando que pasara el chico que le gusta.

—Estoy a punto de conocer al Señor Oscuro... —los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con una emoción que el hombre no supo discernir, nunca la había visto de esa manera, nunca había podido ver en su esposa ni la mas mínima sombra de emoción y ahora, verla así era totalmente desconcertante, totalmente desarmante. Y el extraño pensamiento de que debía proteger lo que fuera que causara emoción en ella invadió su mente.

El ambiente se tornó extrañamente frío y cargado de oscuridad, Bellatrix y su esposo voltearon hacia la dirección de tal sensación. Un hombre con el rostro totalmente desfigurado entró en el recinto, su andar era majestuoso, como si él fuera el dueño del mundo. Bellatrix nunca lo imaginó de tal manera, pero, en lugar de defraudarse de su apariencia, se maravilló aun mas. Se podía ver a simple vista que ese hombre había roto los extremos de la magia, que había ido mucho más allá de lo que los cobardes no se atreverían a hacer jamás, su rostro solo era una prueba mas de lo grandioso que era aquel hombre. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra y sincera, su corazón se aceleró al pensar en todas las cosa grandiosas que haría al lado de ese ser tan poderoso. Sin poder evitarlo hizo una reverencia ante él, su esposo le dirigió una mirada, al igual que el señor oscuro, quien sonrió gustoso por su forma de actuar.

—Señores Lestrange —fue todo el saludo de Lord Voldemort hacia sus invitados.

—Mi lord —respondió Bellatrix aun inclinada—, es todo un honor para mí conocerlo al fin.

—Levántate —ordenó Voldemort a la chica—. Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Qué es desean?

—Limpiar —respondió la chica con total seguridad.

—¿Limpiar? —se burló su esposo—, ¿Acaso eres un elfo, Bella?

—Limpiar el mundo de los sucios muggles y los sangre sucia —replicó Bella con rencor, decidió ignorar a su marido y continuó hablando con Voldemort—. Quiero tener el poder suficiente para borrar a toda esa escoria, cuando logre eso seré inmensamente feliz.

—Me gusta como piensas, pequeña Bella —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa que terminó de deformar sus facciones, a lo cual Rodolphus puso cara de asco—. En cambio tú... Tu ambición es considerable, pero tu cerebro por otro lado... En cambio ella... Puedo ver inteligencia, poder y fidelidad. Me servirás mucho.

—Prometo servirle bien, mi señor —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Pero primero debes aprender —replicó Voldemort, Bellatrix disminuyó su sonrisa, ella sabía que aun no era apta para servirlo, pero no se imaginaba que él se daría cuanta tan pronto—. Claro que iba a darme cuanta rápidamente, pequeña. Recuerda con quien hablas.

—Si, mi Lord —respondió Bellatrix automáticamente, sin atreverse a preguntar cómo él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Él definitivamente era un mago maravilloso, con un poder extraordinario.

—Te enseñaré —dijo Voldemort luego de estudiarla en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Mi Lord? —inquirió Bella segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Te enseñaré magia muy avanzada y poderosa para que me puedas servir adecuadamente, Bella —gruñó Voldemort, causando en Bellatrix no solo un respigo sino tambien un gozo y una alegría plena.

—Si, mi señor.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella —felicitó Voldemort con una sonrisa, logrando que Bellatrix se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma, a lo que Voldemort borró su sonrisa y prosiguió—, ¿Te sientes orgullosa? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—No, mi señor —contestó rápidamente Bellatrix borrando su sonrisa—, claro que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.

Bellatrix siguió practicando hechizo tras hechizo hasta que cayó agotada de tanto esfuerzo, sonrió ya que por fin se había ganado los algos del señor oscuro. Después de practicar los hechizos una y otra vez el señor oscuro por fin le había dicho que logró hacer el hechizo a la perfección, de verdad, ¡Ella lo había hecho perfecto! Sin una solo pero, sin un solo detalle, todo perfecto al fin.

Voldemort camino hasta ella, con una gesto le indicó que se levantara del suelo donde había caído.

—Debes practicar mas, no puedes servirme si te cansas tan fácilmente.

—Si, mi señor.

Voldemort se acercó a ella despacio mirando sus ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban con una adoración infinita, sería tan divertido jugar con ella. Tan divertido y tan fácil que quería hacerlo tan solo por el hecho de tener algo que hacer mientras sus adeptos reunían el poder necesario para cumplir con sus planes. ¿Por qué no? Él era el Lord todopoderoso y ellos solo magos poderosos a sus pies dispuestos a complacerlos.

—¿Deseas complacerme, Bella? —dijo Voldemort con voz lasciva, esa voz melosa que utilizaba cuando quería engatusar a la gente estúpida.

—Si, mi señor. Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo —respondió Bella sin ninguna sombra de duda, Voldemort sonrió, con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el recibidor donde se encontraba Rodolphus, a quien tambien le indicó que lo siguiera.

Sin entender lo que sucedia ambos lo acompañaron a la habitación, donde Voldemort acostó a Bellatrix en la cama y con maldad le replicó a Rodolphus:

—Ponte cómodo, hoy verás como me cojo a tu esposa...

Desde entonces Rodolphus tuvo que soportar ver como Voldemort poseía a la mujer que amaba una y otra vez, y ella, cruelmente se reía pues todo le parecía excelente, él, aunque patético, los dejaba ser, porque solo quería que esa cruel mujer fuera feliz, así fuera pisoteado una y otra vez su corazón. No lo soportaba por temor a Voldemort o lo que este pudiera hacerle, lo soportaba por amor a su esposa, quien amaba al señor tenebroso lo suficiente para seguir todos un cada uno de sus juegos y mandatos. Voldemort la usaba, ella lo sabía; Voldemort lo torturaba, él lo sabía. Pero después de todo Voldemort tenía todo cuanto quería. Incluso cuando se le metió en la cabeza que quería una hija...

 **FIN**

...

Aunque lo escribí con todo el amor que pude y lo mejor que pude hacerlo, debo decir que no me agradó ver que no cumplieras con tu parte del reto y que aún así recibieras tu obsequio... No por eso mi trabajo fue menor, y de verdad espero que te guste, pero me pareció que era mi deber mencionarlo. Saludos, y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
